justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Gas stations in Panau
Gas stations are sabotage destructible objects in Just Cause 2. For the gas stations in Just Cause (1), see: EL gas. Purpose A place to refill the fuel tanks in cars and boats and buy food (like 1337 Chips) and drinks. Cars and boats have separate gas stations. The game vehicles don't have usable fuel and will operate indefinitely. The Panauan Oil company is owned by the government. See also: Panauan Oil. Description All stations have a small Shop; a Health Cabinet; a stack of Red Barrels and some Gas Canisters. There's a few gas stations in the mountains that don't have gas pumps. There's also a village in the Senjakala Islands with a Boat Gas Station without a shop. At Kem Hutan Supply Depot, two Gas Pumps can be found without a station. Also vending machines can be found outside the store. One of these belongs usually to the company 1337 Chips. Gas appears to be quite expensive, although no one knows the actual worth of the Panauan dollar, 69.40 and 69.90 sounds quite expensive for gas. For land vehicles There's 2 kinds: Large and small. The larger has 4 gas pumps and a roof and the smaller has 2 pumps, with no roof. The destruction of one pump of the 2 outside pumps will make that 1/2 section of the roof collapse, usually both the inner 2 pumps have to be destroyed in order for the roof of that side to collapse. Both will create a massive explosion, even bigger if they collapse at once. These stations are usually guarded by Panauan Military, with an armed Chepachet PVD and some soldiers. The roof on the large station is painted red and has a white Panauan star as decoration. Both types have a sign with a rotating Panauan star just outside the stations. These also show the current price of two types of fuel, but they actually never change, they do always show the number 69:40 and 66:90 in Panauan Dollars. The stations can be used in car pursuits to shake off pursuers, due to their programming making them drive very clumsily, this causes them to crash into the pumps when they come too close. The most known example is during the pursuit in the second game mission Casino Bust, when passing the station in Pekan Ayer Gilang. For boats These gas stations are only found on the seaside, or along rivers. It consists of a concrete platform connected to land by a short concrete boardwalk; civilians are typically found here. On the platform there are 2 gas pumps, a small shop and a health cabinet. Some water races are found starting here. These gas stations usually have a buoy nearby in the water. Gas Pumps The Gas pumps are sabotage destructible objects. There's 490 of them and they're pretty common. They're grey with red colour on the top. If destroyed, the Heat will come immediately, instead of a bit later as with other destructibles. . This one is at Kuala Rajang.]] Each gas pump has two refueling hoses. The control panel has a set of numbered buttons and a 4-digit number display. There's also 2 different analogue gauges. There's two small signs, possibly with instructions, but the game texture resolution is too low (even on the highest settings) to read them. The title of one of them is "WARNING!" The official name of the gas pump might be "OMG 2000", as is written on the lower right corner of the control panel. Destuctibility Really easy to destroy, 2 shots from a fully upgraded Machine Gun will do, even ramming them with a car is a good idea. On large stations, the destruction of one or more pumps will usually create a chain reaction, as the shock wave usually shakes down the roof or parts of it falling down, crushing the other pumps and creating a massive, deadly explosion. Each Gas Pump will give 100 Chaos points and $500. On large stations, you can also throw Triggered Explosives between the four pumps. You can also place one on the two roof sections to cause them to come down and crush the pumps, or shooting at the pillars holding up the roof. Level 6 Triggered Explosives (and perhaps weaker) can destroy all the pumps on all varieties with a single one in the middle, for the large stations, this can be on the ground, the ceiling, or even on the roof. Boat gas stations have a convieniently placed garbage can for this. After destroying all 4 pumps at a large station, the roof can be lifted up using a strong enough helicopter and used as a weapon. You can use it to rack up Wrecking Ball kills. Also you could melee the supports which hold the roof up. The roof collapses pretty quickly though, so fast that you may not even escape in time. Meleeing the supports and then grappling away immediately afterwards could mean the difference between life and death. Locations According to the in-game statistics, there are 490 pumps. According to User:DjTap, there are 501, which he found using "JC2 Map Viewer" Modification. More info below. This is a list of the known stations. To be sorted into the table below. *Bandar Baru Cina (Boat) *Bandar Baru Indah (Boat) *Bandar Baru Bukit Kuprum (Large) *Bandar Gereja Gurun (Large) *Bandar Gua Cina (Large) *Bandar Gunung Raya (Large) *Bandar Lengkok Sungai (Large) *Bandar Serigala Kelabu (Boat) *Kampung Ayer Lama (Boat) *Kampung Bahari (Small) *Kampung Bunga Raya (Large) *Kampung Danau Lengkong (Boat) *Kampung Dataran Nipah (Large) *Kampung Datuk Tua (Boat) *Kampung Jalan Gunung (Large) *Kampung Kepulauan Selatan (Boat) *Kampung Ketam Laut (Boat) *Kampung Kilang Papan (Large) *Kampung Nur Cahaya (Large) *Kampung Papan Tanda (Large) *Kampung Pantai Berangin (Boat) *Kampung Pasir Panjang (Large) *Kampung Pohon Reput (Large) *Kampung Pokok Ru (Boat) *Kampung Sawah Hutan (Small) *Kampung Sawah Pantai (Large) *Kampung Sirip Tajam (Boat) *Kampung Tanah Runtuh (Small) *Kampung Tanjung Luas (Boat) *Kampung Teratai Putih (Boat) *Kampung Tiga Kelapa (Large) *Kem Hutan Supply Depot (2 individual pumps, each by a fuel depot) *Kota Istana Purba (Large) *Kota Kersik (Large) *Kota Pantai Kuala (2, Large and Boat) *Kuala Geneng (Boat) *Kuala Rajang (Boat, no shop on this one) *Panau International Airport (2, Large. Opposite each other) *Paya Keras (Small) *Pekan Ayer Gilang (Large) *Pekan Buah Melambak (Large) *Pekan Dusun Rambutan (Large) *Pekan Gua Cina (Large) *Pekan Jambatan Batu (2, Large and boat) *Pekan Juku-Juku (Boat) *Pekan Lengkong (Large) *Pekan Teluk Tengah (Boat) *Port Rajang Selatan (Boat) *Pulau Delima (Boat) *Pulau Naga (Boat) *Sungai Cerah (2, Small and boat) *Sungai Madu Leleh (Large) *Tanjung Putih (Boat) *Tanjung Rumah Api (Boat) *Tasik Cerah (Boat) *Tasik Jernih (Boat) *Tasik Permata (Large) *Teluk Putih (Boat) *At X: 22570; Y: 21585. (Large) *Just outside Awan Cendawan Power Plant. (Large) *Just outside Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. (Small) *One is found within a highway junction just south of Kampung Ketam Laut (X: 8270; Y: 15545). (Large) *Just north-east of Kuala Cengkih. (Small) *Just east of Lembah Firdaus, at X:19400; Y:26400. (Boat) *Just north of Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil. (Large) *Just south of Pekan Jati Besar (Small) *North-west of Pekan Tupai Merah, at the Sawah Lake Wind Turbine park. (Boat) Panau City *14 in the Panau City Financial District. *6 in the Docks District. *12 in the Residental District. *11 in the Parks District. *2 are found within each junction that links the entrance roads from the Ramai Rakyat Highway, just outside the city. All stations in Panau City are the large variant. 'Panau City ' 'West Tanah Raya ' 'Pelaut Archipelago ' 'Berawan Besar Mountains ' 'Ramai Rakyat Islands ' 'Panau Tengah Bay ' 'East Tanah Raya' 'Lautan Lama Desert ' 'Senjakala Islands ' 'Selatan Archipelago ' 501 Gas Pumps? There might actually be 501 Gas pumps. The following is unconfirmed research by User:DjTap: Grinding towards 100% completion, 489/490 Gas Pumps were destroyed. Since all settlements were completed, the remaining gas pump must be located outside a settlement. Using a handy tool called Just Cause 2 Interactive Map (all credit for tool goes to Steam User 'My Weakness,' link to the Steam Community Site), a small gas station was found north of Pekan Air Hangat (X:11060; Y:10644). However, 2 gas pumps were present there. Upon destruction, in-game notification appeared "Gas Pumps Destroyed: 491/490." Just east of Pekan Air Hangat, 2 more pumps were found (X:11628; Y:11100) (Boat). After a few unsucessful hours of hunting, a mod was used to confirm suspicion of more gas pumps ("JC2 Map Viewer," link to mod website). In total, the 11 extra gas pumps were found at Gas stations in the following locations: *North of Pekan Air Hangat (X:11060; Y:10644) (Small) *East of Pekan Air Hangat (X:11628; Y:11100) (Boat) *East of Tasik Cerah , before crossing the bridge (X:11650; Y:19725) (Small) *East of Bandar Bukit Kuprum Lama at T-intersection (X:13692; Y:25100) (Small) *West of Pekan Buaya Tidur (X: 14248; Y: 11512) (Small) *One gas pump was found in Panau City - Residential District at X:2956; Y:14720. The city was complete, with green checkmark, however 1 out of 4 pumps was left standing at this location, even though the city was completed, in theory. Counted towards 100% Game Completion after destruction. Video Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Fuel Production